Field of Art
The disclosure generally relates to the field of threat intelligence platforms.
Description of Art
Cyber-threat detection is an integral part of the security infrastructure of an online system. A key part of a typical threat detection system is threat intelligence feeds—feeds that indicate entities that are associated with suspicious behaviors. Information from the threat intelligence feeds is then compared against event information collected from the online system to determine whether any of the events may be associated with cyber-threats.
Threat intelligence feeds are often evaluated and pruned to identify threats that are legitimate and/or time-sensitive. Consequently, a threat collection system may invest significant resources to filter such intelligence feeds according to one or more quality metrics prior to sending such intelligence feeds to an online system for the purposes of threat detection. In some situations, the intelligence feeds may belong to a third party whose investment needs to be protected. Oftentimes, malicious actors and/or competitors gain access to the filtered intelligence feed without requisite permission to utilize the filtered intelligence feeds. Such misuse of the filtered intelligence feeds is undesirable.